Death Note: El último día
by Nero2010
Summary: 12 años después de la desaparición de Kira, un Shinigami toma la decisión de cambiar su mundo y con eso el mundo humano, ¿que pasará cuando otra Death Note caiga en manos de un hombre con aspiraciones aun más altas que la del anterior Kira?... primer fic
1. Prefacio: Inicio

**Todos los derechos reservados para las respectivas empresas, la idea de "Death Note" no es mía, esto solo se hace por y para Fans sin ningún fin económico. **

**Prefacio: Inicio**

Era un mundo oscuro y tenebroso de ese no había duda, por todos los rincones había huesos extraños apilados dejando pocos lugares donde se pudiera ver el gris suelo, los escombros y la gran cantidad de cadenas que se encontraban ese lugar sumado a que no existiera sol habiendo solo un cielo totalmente nublado agregaban al terrorífico lugar un ambiente de los más perverso.

Allí una extraña criatura habitaba, andaría cerca de los dos metros de alto a pesar de eso permanecía encorvado todo el tiempo haciendo que su inmensa altura no se notara tanto como debería, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pelaje que variaba del color plateada hasta el gris oscuro, en su espalda había dos grandes alas acompañadas por un sin fin de aguijones, sus brazos eran grandes y potentes sin embargo no necesitaba utilizarlos para defenderse. En su cara dos grandes ojos rojos eran lo único que se podía ver ya que una mascara de huesos tapaba su rostro casi completamente, los huesos también aparecían en sus dedos tanto en los de los pies como lo de las manos.

Esa criatura era un shinigami, seres que vivían por años tomando la vida de los humanos para prolongar las suyas, gracias a sus cuadernos donde ponían los nombres de las personas que querían matar y se hacía realidad, ellos después de eso solo se entretenían estando en su mundo y apostando con juegos de azar, la improductividad era una de las principales características de estos seres, quienes a la gran mayoría no les molestaban ser holgazanes y cada vez que uno de ellos se ponía a trabajar sufría las burlas de sus compañeros.

Sin embargo del shinigami del que les hablo no es de esa manera, su nombre es Creek y a contraposición con los otros de su especie este shinigami no soportaba la inoperancia y la vagancia de sus compañeros, por eso habitaba en soledad y solo se reunía con sus compañeros cuando no tenía otro remedio.

- La pereza de nuestra especie es lo que aumentara nuestro castigo al final- murmuraba a veces en su eterna soledad mientras meditaba en los más profundos y oscuros rincones de su mundo.

Un día como cualquier otro a Creek le había surgido tomar una caminata por las cercanías de su guarida cuando se encontró con otro shinigami, este se notaba muy desmejorado, sus ojos casi no brillaban y su pelo estaba desapareciendo dejando una débil carne como cobertura, al verlo Creek decidió ignorarlo sin embargo el shinigami lo detuvo con su brazo, casi no le quedaban fuerzas y no le hubiera costado mucho a Creek alejarse sin embargo se detuvo al darse cuenta de que eran los últimos momento de ese shinigami.

Sin decir palabra siquiera, el extraño shinigami sacó su Death Note y se la entrego a Creek, este último lo miro sorprendido pero tampoco articulo palabra, solo quedo en silencio viendo como el cuerpo del shinigami desaparecía lentamente transformándose en polvo.

- otro shinigami menos por culpa de su negligencia- murmuró Creek furioso- los shinigamis hemos desperdiciado nuestra existencia, la existencia de los shinigamis es una aberración, la mayor aberración de todas- después de ver tal espectáculo Creek siguió su caminata así estuvo gran cantidad de días sin detenerse, sin hablar, sin dormir… hasta que un día se detuvo dirigió su mirada al Death Note que había conseguido con la muerte del otro shinigami y sonrió.

- pronto…. Muy pronto terminara todo esto- musitó para si mientras sus alas se despegaba de la espalda y lo ayudaban a tomar vuelo, al alcanzar altura considerable, Creek empezó a volar en dirección al portal que comunicaban al mundo de los humanos con el de los shinigamis a pocos metros de ese lugar se encontró con dos shinigamis más.

Uno de ellos tenia su cabeza cubierta con un cráneo de manera muy parecida a la de Creek, sin embargo a diferencia de él este shinigami no tenía pelo si no una especie de armadura, del otro lado otro shinigami diferente jugaba a las cartas con el primero, este tenía grandes plumas en la parte superior de su rostro y su cuerpo era de lo más extraño, al verlos Creek descendió cerca de donde ellos estaban.

- he Creek, ¿te has decidido y vienen a jugar un poco con nosotros?- preguntó el shinigami con cabeza de cráneo, su voz era ronca y dura, a diferencia del otro shinigami que empezó a reír con una voz bastante aguda- yo ya he perdido todo pero podrás jugar con Deridovery- dijo refiriéndose al segundo shinigami.

Creek pensó en ignorar a ese dos shinigamis pero al recordar porque estaba en ese lugar desistió de hacerlo, al pensar que si su objetivo se cumpliría ya no tendría que soportar eso nunca más.

- No tengo tiempo para esos juego Gook- le contestó lo más amable posible, el shinigami llamado Deridovery volvió a reír mientras que Gook solo negó con su cabeza- me acabo de dar cuenta de que perdí mi Death Note en el mundo de los humanos y me queda poco tiempo de vida, así que si no me apresuro moriré.

- ja, ja, ja, debes tener más cuidado- le aconsejó Deridovery- será mejor que te apresures ya que si un humano lo toma antes que tu tendrás más problemas- Creek asintió sin siquiera escuchar lo que el shinigami le había dicho, sus alas volvieron a despegarse de su cuerpo y se lanzó de clavado contra el hermoso portal de miles de colores.

- que estupido fue al perder su Death Note en el mundo de los humanos- opinó Gook, su compañero solo asintió- el último que había perdido su Death Note en ese lugar había sido tu…. ¿verdad Ryuck?- esta vez la pregunta fue para otro shinigami, este tenía un gran pelaje negro cubriéndole todo el cuerpo excepto porque en su cuello había de color blanco sus ojos parecían ciegos sin embargo nadie sabía si en realidad funcionaba o no, este shinigami permanecía sentado arriba de una gran pila de escombros y solo dio una gran sonrisa a sus compañeros.

- Los humanos son muy divertidos- murmuró Ryuck imaginando lo que estaba pronto a suceder- ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez esta vez sea aun más entretenido que la vez anterior, es probable que si eso pasa baje a ver más de cerca el espectáculo.

Continuara……

Notas de Nero2010: Bueno este es el primer Fic que publico así que cualquier consejo es bien recibido, a pesar que solo sean criticas sirve que uno pueda ver sus errores (casi siempre son mas notorios para la mirada externa que para la propia) y más tarde corregirlos, así que bueno espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia…. Lo único que prometo es esforzarme al máximo para que de esto salga algo que a ustedes les pueda interesar…. Bueno ya no se que poner así que….

Saludos: Nero2010

Escenas del próximo capitulo:

_- si yo llegue a la conclusión de que esto determinara la línea de sucesión para "L", seguro que los demás también se dieron cuenta de eso- razonó la joven adolescente _

_- No pierdes nada, ¡Tú tienes tu venganza y yo logro lo que quiero!- el joven se quedo frío ante lo que ese "monstruo" le había propuesto, ¿Acaso existía un cuaderno asesino?_

_- Kira cometió errores muy obvios en el pasado- le explicó el joven a la criatura que tenía enfrente- errores que cometió porque se confío… en esta sociedad tan podrida como la que vivimos tenemos que pensar que cada individuo es un posible enemigo futuro y a cualquier enemigo en potencia, por diminuto que sea, hay que destruirlo _

No dejo más avances pero ya ven que en el próximo capitulo empieza la emoción….


	2. Capitulo 1:Resurguimiento

**Todos los derechos reservados para las respectivas empresas, la idea de "Death Note" no es mía, esto solo se hace por y para Fans sin ningún fin económico. **

**Capítulo 1: Resurgimiento**

Dentro de ese hermoso parque una jovencita escribía con ahínco en su cuaderno todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, le encantaba estar en esa zona del parque de Wammy's House, el parque poseía una gran variedad de las mas hermosa y extrañas flores que podían crecer en el clima ingles, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, la joven escribía sin parar, no importaba si lo que escribía no tenía sentido para la gente, ella solo dejaba que su mente fluya y que su mano escriba cada cosa que por ella pasaba, además donde escribía era en su diario, solo era para su propia lectura, no tenía que importarle que los demás no entendieran su arte.

A decir verdad le encantaba hacer eso, hasta tal punto que no se daba cuenta del tiempo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras ella permanecía en sus horas de relajación e inspiración, solo en el momento que su mano se cansaba parecía darse cuenta de la hora que era. Como muchas otras tarde ella había pasado más tiempo del debido realizando su extraño pasatiempo y ya había perdido varias de sus clases especiales, al ver que todavía tenía tiempo para su última clase del día se paro rápidamente y se dirigió al interior del gran establecimiento, no sin antes lanzarse a la boca una gran cantidad de confites de chocolate.

Como conocía todos los pasadizos de ese lugar de memoria no tardo en llegar a su destino, en el fondo de un pasillo del quinto piso se encontraba la habitación donde su tutor lo esperaba, ella estaba un poco nerviosa ya que lo había dejado plantado y por eso se había quedado tiesa delante de la puerta sin atreverse a tocar la puerta, sin embargo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre maduro del otro lado de ella.

- Buenas tardes señorita Blair- le saludó afectuosamente el hombre a la joven adolescente…. El hombre rondaba por los 45 años de edad, su pelo color negro revelaba su edad ya que se podía ver como unas cuantas canas querían tomar el lugar de los pelos oscuros, así también en su barba que ya era totalmente blanca, su altura era promedio no pasaba del metro ochenta, sus ojos eran color azabache. El hombre miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a la joven quien solo se limitaba a mirar hacía el piso levemente sonrojada.

- ¡Siento mi retraso señor Jonson!- se disculpo la joven mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia- lo que pasa es que estaba escribiendo y se me paso el tiempo volando, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir- al oír la disculpa de la adolescente, Jonson largó un pequeña risita mientras se movía del hueco de la puerta permitiéndole el ingreso a la joven llamada Elise Blair.

La habitación donde el señor Jonson enseñaba era pequeña pero confortable, en la pared contraria a la puerta un gran ventanal iluminaba el cuarto los días de sol, a pocos metros una silla movediza acompañada con un escritorio servían de oficina para el docente, del otro lado había un mullido sillón color rojo donde sus estudiantes particulares se sentaban para sentirse lo más cómodos posibles en su clases, con un pequeño gesto con su mano Jonson invitó a Elise a sentarse en el sillón, la joven aun un poco avergonzada caminó lentamente y se sentó de manera rígida en el sillón, Jonson se sentó en su silla que acero al lado del sillón.

- No te avergüenzas tanto Elise, al fin y al cabo estabas haciendo algo productivo- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la adolescente- si hubieras faltado a tu clases por holgazanear ahí si me hubiera molestado pero se que estaba escribiendo… aunque con eso no te estoy diciendo que dejes las clases de lado, recuerda que entre más conocimientos aprendas más preparada estarás para el futuro- le explicó con serenidad el maduro profesor.

Elise Blair era una joven inglesa huérfana desde nacimiento, su padre había muerto ante de que ella naciera mientras que su madre murió en el parto dejando a Elise sin nadie quien pudiera cuidarla, sus primeros tres años los vivió en un orfanato común y corriente sin embargo ya a esa edad había demostrado su gran inteligencia cosa que hizo que Wammy's House pusiera los ojos en ella.

Al llegar a su nuevo orfanato con la escasa edad de cuatro años se le dio el seudónimo de Elise Blair, dejando su verdadero nombre en total secreto que solo unos pocos sabían, desde su llegada, Elise, había sorprendido a todos con su excepcionales habilidades en especial en la rama de las matemáticas sin embargo Elise siempre había preferido el arte y la literatura.

- Gracias señor Jonson- le agradeció Elise a su tutor con una gran sonrisa- le prometo que me esforzare mucho más para llegar a horario desde ahora- prometió la chica con entusiasmo, su docente asintió con su cabeza.

Ya con sus 14 años recién cumplidos Elise se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita, su pelo era color rubio y era tan largo como suave, este llegaba hasta la cintura de la joven y permanecía siempre lacio. La joven media un metro sesenta y seis, la tez de su piel era blanca pero no el grado de pálido si no con un poco de color, para terminar de perfeccionar su figura sus ojos eran de color verde claro haciendo parecer que tenía dos esmeraldas en su rostro.

Sin embargo a pesar de su belleza la inteligencia de Elise no había desaparecido a contraposición si algo podía batallar con su aspecto era su inteligencia, la cual la había llevado a ser de los mejores 3 promedios del Wammy's House.

- Hoy quiero hacer un ejercicio diferente a los de siempre Elise- le comentó su docente mientras se levantaba de su silla y empezaba a buscar algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, a los pocos segundos de búsqueda sacó una gran carpeta repleta de papeles y se la acercó a Elise, la chica lo miró dudosa pero aceptó el objeto, al instante empezó a ojearlo mientras su tutor esperaba silencioso.

La carpeta debía tener por lo menos 200 hojas dentro, en la primera de ellas había una foto de una habitación de estudio, en la segunda había la foto de un hombre, las siguientes solo tenían información de movimientos de cuentas, datos de la personas de la foto, reportes médicos, etc.

- ¿Qué es esto señor Jonson?- preguntó curiosa al ver su extraña tarea, a pesar de preguntarle eso, Elise, no había quitado su vista de la carpeta y leía todo a gran velocidad- ¿este no es el hombre que apareció en las noticias de ayer?

- así es- le confirmó el profesor- esta es una tarea que solo se la dimos a los primeros 5 promedios de Wammy's House, esa información solo la posee la policía, queremos probar su capacidad deductiva Elise, tanto la tuya como la de los otros cuatro estudiantes.

La explicación de Jonson no le pareció mala sin embargo Elise advirtió que algo estaba ocultando, su profesor la miraba atentamente a ella y al la carpeta, como si temiera que ella no aceptara el pedido.

- Según noto esta no es una tarea ordinaria- murmuró al pasar Elise, Jonson asintió con su cabeza torpemente, mostrando su inseguridad, Elise se dio cuenta de esto y eso aumento las sospechas que ya tenía sobre que algo se le estaba ocultando- Por cierto hace mucho que no escucho nada de "L", ¿acaso esta mal de salud?

Jonson se tranquilizó al cambio de tema propuesto por la chica y aunque le pareció un poco extraño el tema escogido por Elise, no dudo en seguirle la corriente a su inteligente alumna.

- No tengo entendido que sufra de salud señorita Blair- le contestó el docente- a decir verdad estuvo aquí hace un días en una reunión privada con el director del establecimiento- le comentó al pasar.

- ¿así?- la chica estaba más interesada que antes en descubrir que ocultaba Jonson- ¿acaso vino aquí para pedir ayuda por algún caso complicado o algo por el estilo?- preguntó la joven adolescente fingiendo ingenuidad, al escuchar eso Jonson largó una pequeña risita.

- "L" no necesitaría de la ayuda del director Roger para resolver un caso- le comentó Jonson- a pesar de su gran inteligencia, los casos policíacos no son la especialidad de Roger- Jonson ya estaba más relajado que antes gracias a la charla que estaba teniendo con su alumna, Elise indicó que entonces no entendía porque había ido "L" para allí y se había ido tan rápido- ha venido a inspeccionar a los alumnos.

_Bingo_, no podía ser casualidad que "L" hubiera venido y que al mismo tiempo les dieron a los mejores 5 alumnos un caso que ni siquiera la policía podía entender para que lo resuelvan, lo más probable es que la selección de los nuevos sucesores estuvieran por llegar.

- ¿para cuando tengo que tener listo esto?- preguntó Elise refiriéndose al caso, Jonson suspiro al darse cuenta de que su alumna no se negaría a hacer ese trabajo, había temido que le pidiese una explicación, que no podía dar, para darle una razón a hacer un trabajo tan diferente.

- ¿Cuánto crees que puedas descubrirlo?- repreguntó su maestro, Elise sonrió mientras se paraba de su asiento, sabía que estrategia usaría su profesor para hacer que se esfuerce, siempre que le daba un tiempo aproximado que tardaría en hacer algo, su profesor de daba el 70% del tiempo que ella había pedido dejándole un 30% menos de tiempo, pero esta vez le agregaría un 30% más a lo que necesitaba y así no tendría que esforzarse.

Sin tardar ni dos segundos ya había hecho todas las cuentas que necesitaba, creía que con una semana tendría el tiempo suficiente para resolver ese extraño caso, 168 horas para resolverlo, sin embargo si le pedía ese tiempo a su profesor este le quitaría el 30% y solo le quedarían 117 horas ósea casi 5 días, ahora bien si le pedía 10 días ósea 240 horas para resolver el caso, su profesor le quietaría el 30% como acostumbraba y quedaría justo las 168 horas que ella quería. De esa forma podría engañar a su tutor para poder tener el tiempo que ella quería y Jonson pensaría que de esa manera la estaba exigiendo que sacara su máximo potencial. Su plan era perfecto….

- necesito 10 días señor Jonson, creo que si me esmero podré sacar un conclusión sobre ese misterioso caso- le explicó Elise actuando como una verdadera profesional, su profesor asintió con su cabeza.

- Entonces tendrás 5 días Elise- le dijo sorprendiendo a la chica, que quedo tan impresionada que no podía articular palabra, su profesor la había descubierto de eso no había duda sin no, no le quitaría un 50% del tiempo que ella había pedido para descubrir el caso- puedes retirarte ya- le indicó con una sonrisa, Elise asintió todavía un poco confundida pensando en como se había dado cuenta de su pequeña trampa, cuentas tan fáciles como esa eran pan comido para ella, por eso había tardado ni dos segundo en hacerlas todas y había contestado al instante con su mejor actuación de ingenuidad posible.

Al salir de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ya en el pasillo con la carpeta del caso debajo de su brazo después de dar un largo suspiro decidió ir directamente a su habitación.

- Deberé poner el cien por cien para resolver este caso, ya que si yo llegue a la conclusión de que esto determinara la línea de sucesión para "L", seguro que los demás también se dieron cuenta de eso, entonce tendré que poner mi 200 % en esta tarea- se propuso a si misma mientras se dirigía rápidamente para empezar ya mismo con el caso.

El timbre del final de clases ya había sonado, lentamente todos los alumnos salían de sus respectivos salones y empezaban el retorno a sus casas, uno de los últimos grupos que se iban del instituto era un dúo jóvenes adolescentes, los dos vestían los uniformes del distinguido "Imperial College London", uno de los más caros y refinados institutos ingleses.

Los jóvenes tenía 15 años aproximadamente, la jovencita era una hermosa chica de pelo color castaño, bastante corto, que le llegaba a los hombros, su altura era un metro setenta y cuatro, se podía considerar la chica más alta de su clase, sus ojos eran color verdes, la chica iba dando pequeños saltitos y llevaba una gran sonrisa en su cara, a contraposición del joven que caminaba lentamente con seriedad en su rostro, era muy alto para su edad, su altura llegaba al metro ochenta y dos, su pelo, ni muy largo ni muy corto pero si muy bien peinado, era color castaño al igual que lo eran sus ojos.

El rojizo del atardecer coloreaban el camino de vuelta por el que los dos amigos viajaban, ya el invierno había llegado, este era su última clase antes de las vacaciones de invierno, debido a el nuevo sistema educativo las vacaciones de invierno se había reducido empezando el 31 de diciembre y terminando el 14 de enero, esa noche serían los festejos del año nuevo eso entusiasmaba a la joven, sumado a el inicio del receso, sin embargo para su acompañante ese parecía ser un día más.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer hoy para festejar Alex?- preguntó la chica curiosa, el joven aparentemente no había reaccionado ante la pregunta de la chica, seguía mirando al frente, caminando con la misma pasividad con la que estaba antes de escuchar la pregunta de su compañera, parecía como si no hubiera escuchado dicha pregunta sin embargo a los pocos segundos el joven, Alex, respondió a pesar de no mirar a su compañera

- lo más probable es que cene con mi madre- contestó Alex- Lucia, tu sabes que siendo solo dos personas no podemos hacer una gran fiesta sería demasiado para nosotros solos- le recordó con voz quedada el adolescente, la joven asintió un poco cohibida, se quedo unos segundos pensando algo como si estuviera decidiendo en decir algo o no decirlo.

- la invitación de pasarla con mi familia sigue en pié- le murmuró Lucia, quien escucho una rápida respuesta en forma de un resoplido cansado por parte del joven- ¡No creo que tu madre tenga problemas con mi padres, siempre se han llevado bien, además sería la forma de mostrar nuestro agradecimiento por toda la ayuda que siempre nos dan!- argumentó rápidamente la castaña, sin embargo la respuesta no cambio- no digas que no lo intente.

- no lo haré- le respondió el chico mientras seguía caminando impasiblemente por la vereda, Lucia suspiro al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba ante nada que le dijera, mientras que Alex caminaba con normalidad algo logró extrañarlo, delante suyo acababa de caer un cuaderno de color negro, quedando justo enfrente suyo, encima del piso, antes de hacer nada Alex dirigió su mirada hacía el cielo intentando descifrar como ese cuaderno había caído allí, sin embargo arriba suyo no había nada, a pesar de extrañarse por eso, Alex se agacho y tomo el cuaderno.

Tanto la tapa como la contratapa del cuaderno era de color negro, lo único que tenía escrito en la tapa era la frase "Death Note", escrito en una letra bastante extraña, parecía hecha a mano pero Alex notó que estaba grabado en el libro, al abrirlo la primer pagina explicaba una serie de reglas que Alex no le dio importancia, luego de esas reglas había una gran cantidad de hojas en blanco, así hasta el final del cuaderno.

Alex, hizo una pequeña sonrisa al ver el titulo del libro, cuaderno de la muerte, esas típicas invenciones de algunos desquiciados que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que intentar asustar a los demasiados crédulos que se tomaban en serio esas cosas, solo un idiota podía creer en esas cosas.

- ¿Qué tienes en la mano Alex?- preguntó Lucía quien al darse cuenta de que su amigo se había quedado atrás se había detenido a esperarlo, al ver que Alex miraba un cuaderno interesado se acerco y le quitó dicho objeto de la mano, al verlo lo soltó rápidamente dejándolo caer al suelo y se alejo de él unos pasos- ¡¿Por qué tienes ese cuaderno?- preguntó Lucía atemorizada

- no puedo creer que pienses que si tocas este cuaderno morirás- le confesó Alex, Lucía se sonrojo levemente- a veces no entiendo como eres el mejor promedio de nuestra secundaria y esas por encima mió.

- Deja de molestarme Alex- se quejó Lucía- ¿Qué tiene que crea en esas cosas?, nada te dice que esas cosas no sean verdad- le refutó Lucía, Alex pensaba contestarle pero el ruido del celular de su amiga lo interrumpió, al escuchar el ruido del teléfono, Lucía, sacó el celular al instante y se dispuso a leer lo que parecía ser un mensaje de texto, Alex miraba un poco curioso a su compañera ya que había leído por lo menos 4 veces el mensaje y no había dicho.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó el joven con desgano para intentar ocultar su curiosidad, al escuchar la voz de Alex, Lucía, se sobresalto y un leve tinte rojo inundó su cara mientras empezaba a tartamudear y a ponerse más nerviosa.

- No, es…. Este…. Si es mi papá, dice si puedo ir a comprar unas cosas antes de volver a casa- murmuró nerviosa, Alex notó que su amiga le estaba mintiendo sin embargo no tenía pensado interrogar a Lucía hasta sacarle la verdad- ¿no puedo convencerte para que aceptes nuestra invitación?- volvió a insistir la chica.

- sabes que no- le respondió Alex mientras guardaba inconscientemente el cuaderno negro en su bolso- nos vemos- se despidió el joven, Lucía lo saludó y salió corriendo con velocidad en dirección a su secundario, al quedarse solo, Alex sacó de su mochila una reproductor de música de último modelo, sin embargo no fue música lo que se puso si no que busco una radio y empezó a escuchar un noticiero radial.

Mientras caminaba los casos policiales más violentos llegaban a su oído, asesinatos en todas partes, porcentajes de robos, políticos corruptos, policías ineficientes, desocupados pidiendo dinero, manifestaciones, peleas políticas y escándalos mediáticos eran las cosas que escuchaba por el pequeño aparato.

- Este mundo es una mierda- pensó para si Alex mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa- la semilla de la humanidad ya esta podrida, los peores atributos que tienen los humanos son el único legado que le dejan a los más jóvenes, es un milagro que con toda la pudrición que tiene la mayoría de los humanos aun sigan apareciendo jóvenes inteligente y respetables como Lucía o yo mismo.

Y así siguió pensado Alex mientras continuaba su camino sin notar que su caminata era observada por un extraño ser alado.

- Parece que he tomado la decisión correcta- murmuró Creek para si mismo mientras observaba con detenimiento al joven, al mismo tiempo que largaba una sonora carcajada y emprendía vuelo en dirección a donde Alex iba.

- El hombre murió a las 5 PM de la tarde- Elise se encontraba acostada en su cuarto leyendo la información que le había dado para resolver el caso, por suerte para ella su compañera de cuarto aun no había aparecido y todavía podía concentrarse en la tarea asignada por el señor Jonson.

Debido a que el orfanato de Wammy's House no solo servía como hogar si no también como escuela se debía formar cuartos compartidos con la intención de aprovechar todo el espació posible.

La habitación de Elise era de mayor tamaño que el salón del señor Jonson, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul, había una cama marinera (Elise dormía en la cama superior) que estaba apoyada justo al costado de la ventana con la intención que el sol matutino no le diera en la cara todas las mañanas, además de las camas, cada habitación tenía dos pequeños escritorios para que las dos habitantes tuvieran un lugar cómodo de trabajo y estudio sin depender de lo que su compañera estuviera usando, además de una pequeña computadora con conexión a Internet que facilitaba la búsqueda de información. En la pared restante había un armario doble donde las jóvenes que allí vivían podían guardar su ropa.

Junto con Elise dormía una niña de 9 años, su nombre era Kindi y, al igual que los demás integrantes del Wammy's House, era una de las mentes jóvenes más inteligentes que había, desde pequeña se había especializado en la computación y a pesar de su corta edad ya hacía pequeños trabajos para "Google".

A diferencia de Elise, Kindi, no era tan buena en las deducciones lógicas sin embargo no había quien se le comparara en la rama de la informática, como ya estaba segura a que se iba a dedicar en su vida y como nadie dudaba de que esa era su carrera, ya no tenía que ir a muchas de las clases opcionales y las clases de informáticas ya no iba ya que había superado al mismo instructor del Wammy's House.

- según esto la muerte fue producida por el disparo de una bala en la sien- siguió leyendo Elise- el muerto se encontraba trabajando en un habitación particular, la cual no tenía ventanas y la única puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. El cadáver fue encontrado 2 horas después de producido el crimen- al ver que no podía sacar mucho más de las primeras hojas empezó a buscar en otra hoja- el disparo fue hecho por una por _Colt Anaconda_ calibre de 0,44 pulgadas y se prevé que por el impacto de la bala y el hundimiento en el cráneo de esta, el disparo tuvo que haberse hecho entre unos 30 o 40 metros de distancia, cosa improbable debido a que la habitación era mucho más pequeña.

Elise leía toda la información que había recolectado la policía pero no podía entender lo que había pasado, según las cámaras de seguridad que había en el pasillo nadie había entrado a la habitación a excepción de la victima, de misma forma que nadie había salido, debido a la fuerza del impacto de la bala se había llegado a la conclusión que se había disparado con distancia cosa que hacía que el Lucidio fuera imposible, todo era demasiado extraño para Elise, sin embargo creía que si lograba sacar una sola pista podría lograr resolver ese crimen, solo eso necesitaba…..

- ¿Qué te pasa Elise-chan?- la carpeta de Elise salía volando del susto que acaba de recibir la chica, delante de ella una niña de rasgos orientales le acaba de gritar y debido a la concentración que Elise tenía que ni había notado su presencia- ja, ja, ja, ja, estabas muy concentrada que ni siquiera me viste.

Delante de Elise se encontraba su compañera de cuarto, Kindi, su pelo era color negro al igual que sus ojos, a simple vista se notaba su ascendencia oriental, más precisamente de Japón, debido a eso muchas veces mezclaba el idioma japonés con el ingles, la niña estaba vestida con una remera que le quedaba bastante grande y abajo tenía un pantalón que tenía el mismo defecto.

- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me asustes cuando estoy concentrada?- se quejó la joven inglesa, la niña solo le sonrío mientras saltaba de la cama de Elise a la suya luego de otro salto cayo sobre la silla de la computadora.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Elise-chan?- preguntó Kindi fingiendo ingenuidad, Elise suspiró, no es que lo molestara su compañera de cuarto, solo que como era una niña a veces no entendía cuando no debía molestar.

- Estoy haciendo una tarea muy importante, así que necesito silencio, ¿me entendiste Kindi?- le indicó la joven prodigio mientras llevaba su dedo índice a su boca gesticulando lo pedido, la niña asintió y como le había pedido Elise se quedo en silencio, cosa que le dio oportunidad a Elise para seguir leyendo.

Al dar vuelta una pagina, Elise notó que no había foto de la escena del crimen, cuando en la pagina que acaba de girar indicaba que en la siguiente hoja estaría dicha foto, rápidamente razonó que no debían querer mostrarle dicha foto debido a que aun debía a de haber sangre y el cuerpo del muerto, Elise sabía que esa foto podía aclararles todas la dudas que tenía, por eso empezó a pensar alguna forma de conseguirla.

- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo Elise-chan?- preguntó la niña sacando la de sus pensamientos, la joven inglesa estaba a punto de reñirla cuando se le ocurrió una manera que la pequeña podía ayudarla.

- si quieres ayudarme podría pasarme esos "M&M" que están allí- le indicó señalando el pequeño paquete de confites de chocolate que se encontraba arriba de su escritorio personal, la niña asintió y le lanzo el paquete, al tenerlo en sus manos, Elise, lo abrió y se mando todos los confites a su boca.

_Si estos son los archivos que tienen la policía significa que ellos deben tener una foto de la escena del crimen, es obvio que ninguna persona mató a….,-_ en ese momento Elise se fijó en el nombre del muerto-_ a Andrew Morrison, por ende solo necesito saber como hizo para dispararse a si mismo a distancia, ¿pero como consigo ver la foto del crimen?-_ Elise suspiró mientras bajaba su mirada de la carpeta y la dirigía a su pequeña compañera de cuarto, esta se encontraba entrando a una pagina de Internet de esas redes sociales, al darse cuenta de que ellos no tenían accesos a esas paginas recordó la grandes habilidades de su amiga con la informática

- ¡Bingo!- gritó entusiasmada Elise al ver que daba un paso más para poder resolver ese extraño caso….

Al tocar el timbre por tercera vez y que nadie le hubiera abierto se dio cuenta de que su mamá no estaba en casa, por eso se agacho y tomo la llave de su casa que se encontraba escondida detrás de un ladrillo flojo.

Al ingresar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue subir la escalera que lo conducía a su habitación, como siempre nadie había entrado y todo permanecía en su lugar, a pesar de haber entrado a su pieza no encendió la luz hasta sentarse en el escritorio de su habitación dándole la espalda a su cama y al resto de su habitación, al sentarse tomó su mochila y la abrió ya que estaba dispuesto a guardar todas sus cosas sin embargo al ver el cuaderno negro decidió hacerlo después ya que primero quería divertirse viendo todas las cosas que un imbécil podía poner.

- Los humanos cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirán.

- Este cuaderno no hará efecto si el propietario no piense en la cara de la persona de la que va a matar mientras escribe el nombre. De este modo, la gente con el mismo nombre no se verá afectada.

- Una vez escrito el nombre, si la causa de la muerte se escribe antes de 40 segundos, esa muerte ocurrirá

- Si la causa de la muerte no esta especificada, la personara morirá de un ataque al corazón.

- Después de escribir la causa de la muerte, los detalles deberán ser escritos en los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos.

Después de ver las reglas, Alex tuvo que admitir que el que había hecho ese cuaderno había sido bastante ingenioso, con todas esas reglas tan pensadas le daba a uno ganas de probar el cuaderno, era eso o no sabía que pero de repente sentía necesidad de usar el cuaderno.

- Se que parece estúpido, pero no pierdo nada en intentarlo- se murmuró a si mismo mientras encendía la televisión y buscaba un noticiario, rápidamente llegó al canal de la BBC de Londres, en el estaban pasando en vivo la salida de un criminal de un juicio.

El título de la nota decía, "Presunto violador serial salió impune de juicio", debajo de el titulo había una pequeño copete que informaba "Paúl Jackson, acusado de violación de más de 10 jóvenes, es declarado inocente en un extraño juicio", en la imagen estaba el presunto violador hablando de que había sido tratado injustamente y maldiciendo a las familias de las jóvenes violadas que lo habían acusado a él., a su lado se encontraba el abogado del hombre, quien resultaba ser uno de los más conocidos abogados de esos que aparecían en todos esos casos que se sabían quien era el culpable y sin embargo este hombre lograba dejarlos libres, su nombre según recordaba Alex era, Mancowen John.

- otro vacío legal permite que esta mugre de gente siga viviendo- murmuro para si Alex mientras jugaba con su lapicera en la mano- bueno creo que ese tipo puede ser buen experimento- murmuró mientras miraba la cara del hombre y se preparaba para escribir, cuando estaba a punto de poner el nombre se detuvo- ahora que recuerdo el asesinato a personas por medio a ataques de corazón era la especialidad de Kira- recordó el joven empezando a creer en el cuaderno que tenía enfrente suyo- si este cuaderno de verdad tuviera poderes y ese asesino muriera de un ataque al corazón podría alertar a la gente de que Kira ha vuelto…. Pero no puedo quedarme sin probar el cuaderno… ¿Qué estoy pensando? es solo una estúpida broma de algún idiota- rápidamente tomó una decisión ya sabía que escribir pero antes miró su reloj y confirmo la hora actual (6:25 PM)

_Mancowen John, suicidio, el individuó le roba una pistola a uno de los guardias de la policía, dispara 5 tiros a las 6:27 PM y luego se suicida con un disparo en la cabeza._

_Paúl Jackson, Desangrado, el individuó recibe 5 disparos por todo el cuerpo el día 31 de diciembre a las 6:27 PM, 5 minutos después muere debido a la sangre perdida en el ataque._

Al terminar de escribir eso Alex se sentó en dirección al televisor preparado para ver como nada pasaría, estaba un 90% seguro de que el hombre seguiría vivo y ese libro solo era una falacia sin embargo lo que vio a su costado derecho lo dejo perplejo…..

- ¡AHAHHHHH!- Alex dejó escapar un fuerte chillido al ver que a lado de su cama había una extraña y enorme criatura, su forma de humanoide combinada por un pelaje que variaba de todas las escalas de grises, su cara cubierta por una serie de huesos dejando a la vista solo los dos ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, las dos alas que portaba su espalda, como también su gran altura, ver todo eso en un solo ser dejaría asustado a cualquiera- ¿Qué eres tú?- preguntó al ver que la criatura no había reaccionado ante el gritó del joven.

- ¿Qué soy?- preguntó con sarcasmo la extraña criatura con voz ronca, Alex se sorprendió que no solo le entendiera si no que también sabía hablar en su idioma- soy un shinigami y el dueño de ese cuaderno, aunque puedes llamarme Creek- respondió señalando el Death Note, en ese momento del televisor se escucho una serie de ruidos de disparo, Alex giró su vista allí para ver como la imagen captaba a el presunto violador tirado en el piso totalmente sangrado, al instante se escucha un tiro más y se ve como el cuerpo del abogado cae al suelo.

- _acaban de dispararle al acusado- se escuchó que gritaba el periodista que se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos- fue su propio abogado y luego… luego se suicido con un tiro en la cabeza._

- No puede ser- murmuró Alex entre sorprendido y asustado- ¿yo lo mate?- se preguntó más a si mismo que al shinigami que tenía a su costado, Creek lo miró con frialdad, empezaba a pensar que se había equivocado con la persona que había elegido- ¿me vas a matar por haber usado tu cuaderno?- le preguntó Alex al shinigami recuperando su compostura.

- claro que no ya que yo te lo di para que lo uses- le respondió Creek, Alex abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sorprendido- ya que he venido aquí para ofrecerte un tratado que nos beneficiara a los dos, ¿quieres escucharlo?- Alex asintió con su cabeza indicándole al shinigami que prosiguiera- hace un tiempo un humano consiguió una Death Note, con ella intentó crear un nuevo mundo en el que él fuera el único dios.

- ¿te refieres a Kira verdad?- preguntó Alex- ahora que acabo de ver que el poder de este cuaderno es verdadero no tengo dudas de que Kira usaba este método para matar a sus victimas- la actitud de Alex había vuelto ser la analítica y fría que acostumbraba, eso volvió a recordar a Creek porque lo había elegido.

- exacto, Kira tenía en su poder una Death Note y gracias a ella estuvo a punto de cumplir co su objetivo sin embargo se confió y termino siendo capturado por un tal "L"- le explicó el shinigami, eso ya lo sabía Alex, lo que de verdad le interesaba era el supuesto Pacto que harían entre ellos dos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres proponerme Creek?- preguntó Alex, cansado a de tanta explicación previa yendo directamente al quid de la cuestión, el shinigami sonrió ante la actitud del joven, _"es perfecto"_ pensó para si.

- Quiero que termines su trabajo, mi proposición es esa con la Death Note quiero que termines lo que Kira empezó, que crees ese mundo perfecto que Kira soñó y que tu tanto quieres- le propuso el shinigami, Alex se quedó estático pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, Creek sabía que si se apuraba lograría su cometido- No pierdes nada, ¡Tú tienes tu venganza y yo logro lo que quiero!- al escuchar eso la sonrisa de Alex desapareció.

- ¿y que ganas tu con esto?- preguntó Alex desconfiado, sabía que no podía hacer enojar al shinigami debido a que si quería no creía que tardaría mucho en matarlo, había visto que el shinigami tenía colgado otro Death Note, podía matarlo cuando quisiera.

- No es nada que merezca tu atención, eso solo que si ese mundo que quieres tú y quería Kira se cumplen se podría decir que seré "graduado" como shinigami- le explicó haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra graduado.

- ¿Qué debo pagar para que tu me des ese poder?- preguntó Alex, dudando todavía si debía acepar o no, la oferte era muy buena, podría cumplir su sueño, podría salvar a la humanidad, pero si era atrapado….

- nada- contestó secamente Creek- solo que el día que mueras yo pondré tu nombre en mi Death Note- le explicó el shinigami, Alex asintió- no te pienses que si usas el Death Note no iras al cielo ya que eso solo son invenciones de los humanos, todos van al mismo lugar, que es la nada, ¿y que me dices aceptas ser el dueño de este cuaderno?.

- Sabes Creek, Kira cometió errores muy obvios en el pasado- le explicó el joven a la criatura que tenía enfrente- errores que cometió porque se confío… en esta sociedad tan podrida como la que vivimos tenemos que pensar que cada individuo es un posible enemigo futuro y a cualquier enemigo en potencia, por diminuto que sea, hay que destruirlo- al escuchar eso Creek temía que el joven se fuera para atrás- errores que no comete yo… ya que yo lograre crear ese mundo perfecto, un mundo que gobernare yo mismo…..

Al escuchar eso Creek sonrió, no se había equivocado con su elección, era uno de los jóvenes más inteligentes que había y tenía ambición además de que tenía los mismo ideales que Kira había tenido en su momento, pero tenía algo a favor que Kira no había tenido, Alex tenía la experiencia de Kira y de esa forma evitaría equivocarse en lo que Kira se equivoco… su plan acababa de empezar pero pronto empezaría a dar frutos.

Continuara…

Notas de Nero2010: por fin termine este primer capitulo… no saben lo que me costo escribirlo y seguro que la va a parecer que escribí demasiado poco, es lo que hay, bueno recuerden que los consejos son bien recibidos y que no me molestaría recibir uno que otro Revie.

PS: voy a intentar publicar un capitulo por semana a más tardar uno por quincena, vamos a ver si mi imaginación y la facultad me dejan.

Sin nada más que decir….

Saludos: Nero2010


	3. Capítulo 2: Sucesión

**Todos los derechos reservados para las respectivas empresas, la idea de "Death Note" no es mía, esto solo se hace por y para Fans sin ningún fin económico. **

**Capitulo 2: Sucesión.**

- Ya he visto que si pongo en la causa de muerte que el individuo recibe disparos y al mismo tiempo le doy la instrucción a otra persona que antes de la muerte que le programo dispare a esa persona lo hará- murmuró Alex, ya habían pasado 5 días desde que acompañado por Creek, Alex, había empezado a idear su plan para formar un nuevo mundo, el mundo que Kira había deseado.

- ¿de que te sirve saber esas cosas?- preguntó el shinigami curioso, desde que le había entregado el cuaderno a Alex solo había matado a dos personas con su poder y habían sido solo de prueba- pensé que empezarías cuanto antes a juzgar a los criminales.

Alex pareció no escuchar a su acompañante ya que solo se limitaba a mirar la Death Note sin mover su vista de ella, cuando Creek iba a repetir la pregunta, Alex, lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano, el shinigami obedeció dándose cuenta de que el humano estaba concertado y que no estaba al pendiente de nada más .

- No puedo cometer el mismo error que Kira- le explicó Alex mientras se paraba, luego camino lentamente hacía el pequeño balcón que salía de su habitación, Creek lo siguió, la noche estaba en su máximo punto sin embargo casi no había ninguna estrella- Necesitamos desarmar a "L" antes de que de su primer paso, Kira dio sus primero pasos sin saber que se enfrentaría a una mente tan sorprendente como la de "L", y aunque según lo que tu me dijiste Kira venció al primer "L" no pudo con sus sucesores.

Creek empezó a entender la lógica que le planteaba Alex, la vez anterior "L" había tenido la ventaja de haber podido responder la primera jugada de Kira después de haberlo analizado sin que Kira lo supiera.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu tienes la ventaja de saber que al hacer tu aparición "L" responderá?, mientras que el primer Kira hizo su movimiento sin saber que tendría ese enemigo, esa es tu ventaja- concluyó el shinigami con una sonrisa.

- Exacto Creek- asintió Alex complacido que el shinigami entendiera lo que quería explicar, mientras tanto se apoyó en la baranda y fijó su vista en un pequeño callejón mal iluminado, en ese lugar un grupo de jóvenes estaban allí tirados, tomando alcohol, fumando y gritando sin importarle nada las altas horas que eran.

- ¿los conoces?- preguntó Creek con frialdad- ese tipo de gente son lo peor que hay, las personas que dedican al ocio en vez de a hacer algo productivo son de las cosas que más asco me dan.

Otra vez Alex no contestó, su mirada estaba fijada en el grupo de jóvenes, esta vez uno de ellos se levanto con un aerosol y se acerco a la casa de al lado de Alex, donde la luz le dio de lleno, desde donde Alex estaba el joven quedaba totalmente al descubierto sin embargo Alex estaba prácticamente escondido y no podrían advertir que los espiaba.

- Es uno de mis compañeros de instituto- le contestó con voz quedada al shinigami, Creek asintió en silencio y puso más atención en el joven ahora intentando saber porque le interesaba tanto a Alex- ¿Cuánto tiempo como máximo puedo manipular la muerte de alguien con el cuaderno?

- 23 días es el máximo- contestó de manera inmediata el gran shinigami- ¿planeas matar a ese joven?- Alex asintió con su cabeza siguiendo con la mirada a el pequeño vándalo- ¿no crees que es demasiado peligroso matar gente cercana a ti?

- Su muerte es casi fundamental para mi plan- le contestó Alex poniendo atención al shinigami- su nombre es Kenny Gibson, dentro de todos los estudiantes de mi clase se podría decir que es el único que puede ser juzgado por Kira y que al mismo tiempo su familia no tiene tanto poder como para impedir que valla a la cárcel.

- ¿estas diciendo que todos los estudiantes de tu clase tienen tanto prestigio familiar que sería difícil que fuerana a la cárcel?- preguntó el shinigami sorprendido, Alex negó con su cabeza.

- en mi clase hay dos que vienen de familias pobres y que solo están allí por su alto conocimientos e inteligencia, gracias a eso han sido becados, sería fácil mandarlos a la cárcel a ellos, pero ninguno de los dos hizo algo para que Kira los juzgue- le explicó rápidamente Alex mientras interiormente daba los últimos retoques de su plan en la cabeza- Kenny es una persona que, a pesar de querer mostrarse como un pandillero, es tremendamente cobarde y ingenuo.

- esas son las características perfectas para convertir a alguien en manipulable- exclamó Creek largando una extraña sonrisa- ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?, recuerda que no puedes hacer con él nada que no allá pensado nunca en hacer, aunque si alguna vez pensó en hacerlo aunque sea por un segundo la Death Note hará el resto.

- Me aprovechare de su ingenuidad y con ella me encargare de hacer un movimiento pequeño pero que hará un derrumbe en este mundo- Alex sonrió de manera macabra mientras volvía a su escritorio y fijaba su atención en el calendario que allí se encontraba, 5 de Enero es hoy, pues el 28 de este mes el mundo como lo conocimos desaparecerá.

Por fin lo había logrado, a pesar de las grandes ojeras que tenía y no haber dormido bien en los últimos 4 días no se arrepentía, había logrado resolver el caso con 4 horas a favor, la habitación se encontraba a oscura y a pesar de que le costaba caminar por allí, Elise, no prendería la luz, con ternura en sus ojos tomo el pequeño cuerpo de su compañera de cuarto que se encontraba en la silla de su computadora y la dejó en a cama, la niña estaba tan cansada que no había podido aguantar y se había dormido sentada, sin embargo no podía decirle nada, Kindi la había ayudado y mucho.

Recordaba cuando cuatreo días antes le había hecho la primer petición.

_- Bingo- gritó emocionada Elise al darse cuenta de la forma que conseguiría la foto de la escena del crimen- Kindi necesito tu ayuda- le pidió la joven superdotada a la pequeña niña, esta última miró en su escritorio unos segundo como si estuviera buscando algo y al no encontrarlo volvió su mirada a Elise_

_- Lo siento Elise-chan pero no encuentro más confites- le advirtió un poco triste por no poder ayudar a su compañera de cuarto, sin embargo Elise negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto._

_- Necesito que entres al archivo de la policía- le pidió la joven con naturalidad, Kindi miró sorprendida a la joven, por primera vez desde que se conocían, Elise estaba confiando en ella en un asunto de importancia, no importaba lo difícil que fuera no podía defraudarla._

- y no me defraudaste Kindi- pensó mientras cerraba con suavidad la puerta de su habitación y salía de ella, en su mano derecha llevaba el sobre donde estaba la resolución del caso, debía cuidar ese sobre con su vida o si no….

- No entiendo como pudiste resolver el caso… no esperaba que lo lograras, esto demuestra que hasta yo puedo equivocarme- frente Elise se encontraba un joven de unos 18 años, su pelo era color negro y lo llevaba largo sin embargo estaba bien cortado con un estilo de cresta, llevaba ropa que se podría considerar "Al último grito de la moda", era mucho más alto que Elise, aproximadamente medía un metro ochenta y cinco. El joven llevaba el sobre que hasta hace un segundo tenía Elise y estaba leyendo la conclusión de la joven sobre el extraño caso.

- ¡Renzi devuélveme eso!- le ordenó Elise al joven que tenía el sobre, al ver como la chica le gritaba subió la carta lo más alto posible que su brazo le permitía dejándola a una altura inalcanzable para la joven- ¡Mierda si quiere pelea dilo pero no te metas con mi tarea!

Renzi era uno de los 5 mayores promedios del Wammy's House, era una persona de gran inteligencia y mayor ingenio, su especialización eran las matemáticas, al igual que Elise, sin embargo se diferenciaba la diferencia con la joven es que ese hombre amaba los números, Elise prefería la escritura sin embargo su especialidad eran las matemáticas y la lógica.

- a pesar de que llegaste a la conclusión correcta sobre el caso, no entiendo para que te esforzaste en hacer esto bien- Elise miró un poco sorprendida al joven, ¿acaso no se habían dado cuenta de que "L" los estaba probando?, una sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro de la joven adolescente- es obvio que esto sirve para definir la línea de sucesión de "L" y también es obvio que tu no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi- la sonrisa de triunfo que llevaba Elise se borró para una cara que variaba entre el desagrado y el enfado, primero le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Renzi para luego darle un fuerte pisotón que obligó al joven a soltar el sobre de Elise.

Al recuperar su tarea, Elise se dio cuenta que no solo estaba ella sola con Renzi, si no que además otra persona estaba en ese habitación, sentado en uno de lo sillones de la sala de estar del Wammy's House, un joven los observaba, aproximadamente de 16 años su pelo era color grisáceo, casi platinado, sus ojos eran color celeste, sumando eso a la palidez de su rostro y a la seriedad que llevaba en él, hacía ,del joven, un individuo de lo más misterioso, al verlo las mejillas de Elise se tiñeron de un leve tinte rojizo.

- Buenas Noches Elise, veo que, como esperaba, has logrado descifrar este extraño caso policial- le comento con voz apática el joven misterioso a Elise, la chica asintió un poco cohibida, sin embargo se acercó al joven.

- ¿Cómo estás Weld?- preguntó Elise un poco nerviosa mientras saludaba al joven con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza, el joven permanecía sentado en el asiento con sus piernas arriba de él, en un estilo muy parecido (prácticamente idéntico) a la forma que Riuzaki se sentaba.

Weld, el primer promedió del Wammy's House, se le había denominado el joven más brillante desde la ida del primer "L", su seriedad era una de sus mayores virtudes en cuestión de analizar las situaciones ya que a diferencia de Elise o Renzi era totalmente analítico a contraposición de los otros dos que se dejaban llevar mucho por sus instintos, a pesar de sus escasos 16 años Weld ya se había encargado de resolver muchísimos casos policiales que la policía no había podido resolver, según se sabía ya estaba marcado que él sería el sucesor del actual "L".

A pesar de su gran inteligencia Weld no era ningún creído y sentía una gran admiración por Elise, ya que aunque la chica era muy inteligente vivía la vida de manera alegre, además mantenía una gran relación de amistad con Renzi ya que compartían cuarto desde pequeños.

Al igual que todos los mayores prospectos del Wammy's House, Weld y Renzi tenían un extraño "vició", Renzi siempre llevaba una botella de gaseosa cola y consumía por lo menos 10 de ellas por días mientras que Weld tenía obsesión por las pastillas de menta por último Elise, quien tenía la necesidad de tener chocolate en su boca, en especial si eran confites, que resultaban ser una debilidad para la joven.

- ¿acaso piensas que podrás ligártela solo porque te la pases elogiando su inteligencia?- le preguntó Renzi a Weld refiriéndose a Elise, esta suspiró cansada, era normal en la relación que tenían que Renzi y Elise se agredieran mutuamente pero Elise siempre se ponía sería cuando las "burlas" en su contra se relacionaran con Weld.

- No digas cosas de ese grado de mal intencionalidad contra Elise- le pidió seriamente Weld a su compañero de cuarto- ella es toda una señorita y tus acusaciones pueden hacerla sentir mal.

- ya, ya lo que tu digas Weld- Renzi le restó importancia a lo que el joven le decía, luego tanto él como Elise se sentaron al lado del joven prodigio, Weld, con intención de hablar de lo que estaría a punto de pasar.

- es obvio que esto es una prueba para ver nuestra capacidad con referencia a si estamos o no capacitados para suceder a "L" y en que escalón estaremos en dicha sucesión- explicó Elise- así mismo el que mejor este se le concederá el segundo lugar, luego al que le siga el tercero y así hasta el quinto.

- pero según tu teoría el de mejor rendimiento tendrá el segundo puesto- le recordó Weld con voz apacible, tanto Renzi como Elise asintieron- ¿Por qué estas dejando el primer puesto como opción?

- eso es obvio Weld, tu eres el primer puesto- le recordó Renzi con voz demasiada fuerte para la hora que estaban, como todas las tareas en relación a los 5 primeros promedios se hacían de noche, Elise le hizo un gesto para que bajará el volumen de su voz, a regañadientes aceptó- a ti solo te dieron esta tarea para que puedan comparar tus capacidades con las nuestras…. Usaran tus capacidades para probar las nuestras.

- ¿y como están tan seguros que esta prueba sirve para la sucesión de "L"?- preguntó Weld, ante esta pregunta Elise y Renzi se sorprendieron, ¿acaso no era tan claro?- No es que les este diciendo que no es posible que sea para eso, sin embargo no pueden tirarse a una opción sin comprobar las otras.

- Vamos Weld, tu sabes que es para esto, ¿si no para que otra cosa nos darían algo como esto?- preguntó de manera incomoda Renzi, tanto como Elise, Renzi, acaba de ver porque Weld era tan superior a ellos, los dos primeros se habían tirado a esa sola posibilidad, a pesar de que era las más probables, que podía ser errónea sin siquiera contemplar otras posibilidades.

- Yo también creó que sirve para eso esta tarea sin embargo….- Weld se detuvo al ver que estaba a punto de "regañar" a sus compañeros, él no era nadie para decirles si habían hecho mal las cosas, sin embargo al ver que sus dos amigos se daban cuenta de que solo era un consejo se tranquilizó y continuó con su explicación- sin embargo no se debía ignorar las posibilidades, por escasas que sean, de que allá otra explicación para hacer esta tarea.

- Aquí estás por fin te encuentro- la voz de Johnson los interrumpió, el hombre estaba parado en debajo del marco de la puerta que comunicaba al ascensor principal que llevaba al despacho principal de Roger, el director del instituto, al verlo Elise se paró rápidamente y se acerco a su tutor, sin embargo tanto Weld como Renzi se quedaron en su lugar.

En el Wammy's House el sistema de enseñanza ofrecía dos opciones dependiendo de que alumno se tratara en cuestión, primero existía el sistema normal, donde la mayoría de los alumnos asistía a clases grupales dirigidas por los distintos docentes que se encargaban de dar las materias en que se especializaban de esa forma se aseguraba que todos los alumnos tuvieran una base en cada materia para que después uno pudiera elegir la carrera que prefería y tuviera lo necesario para estudiar a un nivel mas avanzado.

Sin embargo para los mejores alumnos existía un sistema de aprendizaje diferente, el TOP 5, como a veces se le llamaba a los 5 mejores estudiantes del Wammy's House, tenía un tutor particular que se encargaba de velar por el mejor rendimiento de su estudiante en cuestión, cada uno de los 5 tenía un tutor diferente y por lo general no se conocían los tutores ajenos a menos casos especiales.

- Buenas noches señorita Blair- le saludó Jonson a su pupila, la joven le dio una gran sonrisa y el saludo que le acompañaba- ¿Ya estás lista? Conociéndote ya debes saber porque hicimos este trabajo especial- preguntó Jonson, al escuchar eso el nerviosismo que Elise tenía encima aumento en gran medida y tuvo intenciones de acobardarse sin embargo asintió con su cabeza mostrando los nervios que estaba experimentando en estos momento, antes de irse se dio vuelta y saludó con su mirada a los genios que tenía a su espalda.

- Suerte Elise- le deseó con total solemnidad como también seriedad Weld, la chica le agradeció con una sonrisa acompañada por un ligero sonrojo, luego giró su vista para ver fijamente a Renzi, este tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia tan grande que ya molestó a Elise sin siquiera esperar a que a esa sonrisa la acompañara con una de sus habituales burlas, Elise se fue dejando al joven con la palabra en la boca.

Este era su momento para demostrar que era la mejor…. No podía fallar.

- Según lo que tu me dices no puedo hacer por ejemplo que alguien halla hecho algo que nunca hubiera pensado hacer- dijo Alex en modo pensativo, ya era de día sin embargo Alex seguía en su habitación si haber dormido nada esa noche, a su lado estaba Creek quien tampoco había pegado ojo en todo ese tiempo.

- Así es- le contestó el shinigami rápidamente, Alex como siempre parecía no reaccionar a lo que el shinigami le decía, analizaba todo lentamente antes de volver a hablar, no quería cometer ningún error ya que sabía que su primer ataque tenía que ser tan potente para que dejara a "L" con muchas menos posibilidades de triunfo, aun no había empezado su lucha pero Alex tenía ya un golpe a favor-

- Entonces quieres decir que si yo pensara aunque sea por un segundo que Kira es la peor mierda que a existido tu podrías escribir mi nombre en tu Death Note y en los detalles de la muerte que yo escribiera eso con mi sangre y yo lo haría- a pesar de que era una pregunta dirigida al shinigami parecía más como si se formulara a él mismo la respuesta.

- Eso supongo- le volvió a contestar el shinigami Creek, esta vez tenía más dudas que certezas de cual era el plan que Alex tenía en mente, sin embargo no pensaba preguntarle nada ya que sabía que si Alex lo necesitara se lo diría.

- Bien antes de nada tengo que escribir el nombre de Kenny Gibson y luego los detalles de la muerte- musitó para si Alex- 23 días, ¿cierto Creek?- el shinigami asintió a pesar de que Alex había seguido escribiendo sin esperar la respuesta de Creek, Alex escribo por lo menos mitad de hoja en la muerte de ese joven sin embargo lo único que Creek pudo ver es que moriría el 28 de Enero- ahora la parte más importante de mi plan, para ella necesito la ayuda de una persona muy importante- Creek se sorprendió al ver que Alex sacó su teléfono celular y llamó un numero rápidamente.

- ¿acaso hablará de la Death Note?, ¿y quien es la persona en la que tanto confía para que sea fundamente en su primer jugada sabiendo la importancia que Alex le esta dando a este movimiento?

- Hola, habla Lucía, ¿Quién esta del otro lado?- preguntó una aguda voz desde el otro lado del teléfono, al escuchar que la persona en quien Alex confiaría su plan era en esa niña un miedo terrible entró en Creek temiendo haberse equivocado de persona sin embargo se detuvo a tiempo pensando que lo mejor era ver como se desarrollaban las cosas.

- Soy yo- respondió Alex con su voz seca, Lucía saludó enérgicamente a su amigo sin embargo este apenas contesto al quedarse callada la joven Alex aprovecho su momento- Lucía debo pedirte un favor.

- si… ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó Lucía un poco incomoda y asombrada, desde que se conocían nunca Alex le había pedido un favor a nadie y ahora lo llamaba para esto, algo raro estaba pasando.

- Mira la profesora me dijo antes de irme si podía ayudar a Kenny Gibson en estas vacaciones para que mejoren sus notas, sin embargo tu sabes como es él y que si voy yo solo lo más probable es que no me escuche entonces pensé que tal vez podrías acompañarme tu para así poder convencerlo de que lo ayude- le mintió Alex a su amiga.

- Ya veo…- murmuró Lucía con aire pensativo- No tienes que preocuparte Alex, esta bien, yo me ocupo de quedar con él, conozco la forma de que valla a donde queramos, bien entonces nos vemos en el café que está a la vuelta del instituto, ¿te parece bien?

- Me parece bien- contestó con sequedad Alex, sin esperar la despedida de su amiga cortó la comunicación y largó una pequeña risa- Lucía siempre tan buena, no puedo soportar no ayudar si esta a su alcance, mi plan inició de maravilla.

Aun sin entender lo que Alex planeaba, Creek, volvió a sentir tranquilidad pensando que no había mejor persona para darle la Death Note, ni siquiera el primer Kira sería capaz de lo que este joven planeaba hacer.

Al escuchar el ruido de la línea cortada, Lucía suspiró, no es que esperaba que Alex le agradeciera porque ella no lo hacía por eso sin embargo saludarla no le costaba nada, a pesar de eso Alex le había cortado sin más.

Bien debía convencer a Kenny Gibson para que fuera a esa cafetería allí le diría lo que verdaderamente necesitaban hacer, ya que si le explicaban antes era obvio que no acudiría. A pesar de no tener prácticamente relación con Gibson no podía dejar de ayudarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad, aunque sea obligándolo, sin embargo lo difícil para cualquier persona en su lugar sería conseguir siquiera hablar con Gibson, pero Lucía no era cualquier persona.

De su bolsillo sacó su precario celular y escribió rápidamente un mensaje de texto, al finalizar de escribirlo salió de su habitación corriendo como también de su casa dejando solo apenas unos segundos para saludar a su madre y avisarle que se iba por un rato.

En pocos minutos llegó a una pequeña plaza que estaba bastante vacía, a pesar de estar en la ciudad de Londres el pequeño parque tenía poca belleza, debía ser porque se encontraba en la parte más pobre de la capital inglesa, lo cierto es que no era un buen lugar para estar.

Mucho había cambiado el mundo desde los últimos 12 años, cuando el afamado detective "L" junto con la policía japonesa y el grupo Anti-Kira, SPK, habían encontrado a Kira y este había muerto, la criminalidad había aumentado a niveles muy superiores a los que había antes de que Kira empezará a actuar, además los grupos kirianos se habían multiplicado y implementaban "Justicia" con sus propias manos saltándose las leyes que ellos tanto defendían.

Como consecuencia los barrios más pobres habían sido muy perjudicados ya que casi siempre se les echaba la culpa a ellos y muchas noches, fanáticos de Kira, entraban a los barrios más humildes y secuestraban a la gente que les parecía "sospechosa". Se podría decir que se había formado un grupo terrorista organizado de nivel mundial, se comunicaban por Internet en foros que cualquier persona podía leer mostrando el poder que poseían haciendo incapaz de localizar quien entraba a dicha página.

A pesar de eso Lucía, estaba tranquilamente en ese pequeño parque, la familia de la chica era bastante pobre y eso había obligado a que ella no pudiera tener una educación adecuada a su inteligencia sin embargo el instituto al que ahora asistía había hecho un programa de dos becas y ella había conseguido una.

- Lucía, sabes que es peligroso estar aquí, ¿para que me llamaste?- la voz agitada de un joven llamó la atención de la adolescente quien se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta de quien le hablaba, delante de ella había un joven de aproximadamente su edad, media un metro ochenta por lo menos la tes de su piel era blanca pero bastante bronceada, algo extraño para un ingles. El joven estaba jadiando demostrando que acaba de correr para llegar a ese lugar.

- Hola, Steve- saludó Lucía un poco nerviosa y tímida, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas su vista se había posado en sus dedos con lo que jugueteaba entre ellos mostrando inconscientemente el nerviosismo que tenía la chica al ver al joven llamado Steve- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien- le contestó el joven con una sonrisa tímida, un poco inseguro se acerco y saludo a Lucía con un pequeño beso en sus labios que la chica correspondió con timidez- todavía nos cuesta un poco esto, ¿verdad?- la joven asintió más azorada que antes.

Steve Bent, era el otro becado del instituto del "Imperial College London", al igual que Lucía venía de una familia de pocos recursos sin embargo debido a su gran inteligencia (a pesar de hasta hace poco no ponía mucho esfuerzo), logró la beca y se convirtió en compañero de Lucía, con quien no había tenido casi relación hasta hace poco tiempo, después de un tiempo de amistad los dos se habían enamorado y desde hacía unos días eran novios, sin embargo los dos eran muy tímidos y por eso nadie lo sabía.

- un poco- admitió la joven un poco más confianzuda con el joven, luego se sentó en un asiento y con un pequeño gesto con sus manos le invitó a sentarse a su lado, el joven lo hizo con gusto y espero para saber cual era el motivo de la llamada que Lucía había calificado como "urgente"- hoy me llamó Alex para pedirme un favor- al escuchar eso Steve se sorprendió, a pesar de no llevar un relación de amistad, Steve y Alex, eran compañeros y el primero siempre había estado al tanto del orgullo del joven y de que nunca pero nunca pedía ayuda.

- ¿Qué te pidió?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar al joven ante la sorpresivo relato que le acaba de dar su novia, se sonrojo al pensar eso, aun no lograba acostumbrarse

- La profesora le pidió si podía ayudar a Kenny Gibson a que mejore sus notas, tu sabes que es un poco vago y que no le hará caso a Alex, pero tal vez si tu se lo pides- intentó convencer Lucía.

- No… No pienso hablar con ese tipo- se negó rotundamente Steve, Lucía puso ojos llorosos cosa que incomodo al joven- vamos Lucía tu sabes que no me gusta hablar con los amigos de mi hermano.

- Lo se, Lo se- le aseguró la joven sin mentir, sin embargo no podía defraudar a Alex, quien era su mejor amigo, ya que era la primera vez que le pedía un favor, después de tantas ayudas que le había dado él y su familia a la suya no podía fallarle- pero de verdad tengo que ayudar a Alex, además es para el beneficio se Gibson, debemos ayudarlos, es casi nuestra obligación.

- ¿nuestra obligación?- preguntó Steve, a decir verdad no le caía bien ni Alex ni Kenny, pero el primero era el mejor amigo de Lucía mientras que el segundo pues…. Bueno Lucía siempre se proponía a ayudar a todo el mundo sin importar que le caiga bien o no- Esta bien- aceptó rendido al ver al insistencia de la joven- pero que conste lo hago por ti y no por ninguno de esos dos- ante repentino acto de ternura la joven saltó y abrazó a Steve sin pizca de timidez.

- eres el mejor, por eso me gustas- le susurró Lucía, Steve sonrió un poco sonrojado sin embargo no se quejó del contactó de la chica, a decir verdad le encantaba eso.

Bien se encontraba confundida… y no era para menos, se encontraba en el despacho del director del Wammy's House, Roger, tanto él como Johnson estaban delante de ella preparados para escuchar el caso que se le había asignado a la joven, sabía que estaría en una gran examen, por ahora todo normal sin embargo una persona más estaba en esa habitación, era un joven-niño, su piel era totalmente pálida, casi nívea, el pelo era color entre gris y platinado, lo más extraño de ese chico es que Elise no sabía calificar si era un niño o un joven, parecía un hibrido que distaba de un joven a un niño.

Él estaba sentado de manera extraña en una gran asiento y estaba concentrado en un armar un rompecabezas que no tenía imagen alguna, más que sentado parecía que estaba tirado arriba de la silla, a su lado estaban Johnson y Roger, Elise estaba tranquilamente sentada del otro lado de la mesa.

- Elise como ya sabrás esta es una prueba para ir estudiando las capacidades de los posibles sucesores de "L"- le dijo Roger, este era un hombre bastante avejentado, portaba anteojos y casi no le quedaba pelo solo una pequeña cantidad "adornaba" la parte trasera de su cabeza

- Según se tu aspiras a convertir en "L"- la voz del extraño sorprendió a los tres presentes, el chico permanecía concentrado en su puzzle, a pesar de eso había hablado interrumpiendo a Roger- sin embargo también se que tu sueño es ser escritora, ¿entonces porque quieres convertirte en "L"?- Elise se sorprendió que el desconocido supiera tanto de ella y le preguntara algo tan personal, al ver que tanto Roger como Jonson parecían esperar una respuesta suya se dio cuenta de que esa persona era importante.

- ¡oh!- dijo Elise haciéndose la ingenua, como siempre su especialidad era fingía con las demás personas y como siempre esta actuación era perfecta- parece que me conoces mucho, sin embargo no tengo el gusto de saber quien eres- le recordó Elise acercándole su mano de manera de saludo- ya debes saberlo pero me llamó Elise Blair.

- Near- contestó el aludido con un excelente ingles sin siquiera mirar a la joven prodigio, Elise no perdió la calma, al contrario de eso se calmo más, tenía una pequeña idea de quien era esa persona pero debía asegurarse más antes de revelarlo- ¿puedes responder mi pregunta?- la tranquilidad de Near era aun mayor que la de Elise y eso empezaba a inquietar a la joven, sin embargo su fachada exterior era tan perfecta que no podía hacer sospechar a los demás de que se empezaba a irritar por Near.

- pensé que tendría que explicar el caso- dijo Elise luciendo desilusionada- y eso que me había costado tanto resolverlo…- se quejo la pequeña genio, al escuchar eso tanto Roger como Johnson se sorprendieron.

- ¿lograste resolver el caso?- preguntó Roger parándose de su sorpresa, Johnson también lucía sorprendida pero no tanto como el director ya que conocía mejor a su joven alumna.

- Es obvio que lo resolvería- le contestó Near anticipándose a la joven- si no podría resolver ese caso tan fácil no podría siquiera aspirar a ser "L", a decir verdad debe haberle resultado demasiado fácil, sin embargo lo que ahora me interesaría es que respondiera mi pregunta.

Elise se lanzo unos confites a la boca antes de responder, se acaba de dar cuenta de que Near era un poderoso contrincante, ella esperaba, al igual que Renzi, que la persona que estaría ocupando el lugar de Near sería Weld, sabía que estaba preparada para vencer a Weld pero este tal Near era una incógnita, de cierta manera era parecido a Weld, serió y calculador, totalmente los opuesto a ella, sin embargo no pensaba rendirse.

- Quiero ser la mejor- contestó Elise, la respuesta pareció sorprender a Near ya que tardo un segundo más en poner una de las tantas piezas de ese extraño rompecabezas- No soporto perder y si no fuera elegida para ser "L" lo consideraría como una derrota por lo tanto sería algo que me molestaría demasiado, ahora ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta a ti Near?- preguntó fingiendo ingenuidad, Near no negó ni asintió solo permaneció callado, gesto que Elise interpreto como una forma de afirmación- ¿Cuántos sucesores había cuando tu eras uno de ellos?.

- ¡No puede ser descubrió que el es…..!

- ¡Roger!- el gritó de Near sorprendió a los presentes, Roger estaban tan sorprendido como Johnson ya que Elise había sido tan astuta para descifrar quien era Near, por lo menos eso pensaban ellos sin embargo al ver la cara de total sorpresa de Elise no pudieron empezar a dudar- has movido bien tus jugadas, sospechabas que yo era un sucesor de "L", que eso sería lo más probable, sin embargo preferirse comprobar si yo no era "L", gracias a el exabrupto de Roger lograste descubrir quien era yo- la pasibilidad de Near seguía intacta, mientras que la que ahora estaba nerviosa era Elise- debo felicitarte lograste descubrir quien era.

- Lo siento- se disculpo Elise, se sentía un poco mal de haber hecho eso pero cuando ya estaba segura recordó lo que Weld le había dicho hace un rato y por eso no pudo resistirse en estar 100% segura, al final estaba equivocada y Near no era un aspirante a ocupar el puesto de "L" si no que era "L" mismo- se que tu identidad debe ser secreta prometo guardar el secreto.

- Eso no importa- le contestó Near terminado el rompecabezas, al finalizarlo lo desarmo y empezó a armarlo nuevamente, Elise no se sorprendió ante eso, podía jurar que Near ya conocía cada pieza perfectamente como que también era una de las primeras veces que armaba tamaño juego mental- nos gustaría escuchar tu resolución del extraño caso del hombre muerto por un disparo a una distancia imposible para ser suicidio pero no se encontraba nadie más aparte del muerto, ¿puedes explicar que paso?

- Es obvio que al no haber nadie en la habitación aparte del muerto y que nadie hubiera disparado desde afuera significa que hubo un suicidio, a menos claro que contemos con un acecino con poderes paranormales que rompan las leyes de la física, como esa no es una opción rápidamente tomé la conclusión que la única- al decir eso se detuvo un momento luego se corrigió- mejor dicha que la mayor posibilidad era que hubiera sido un suicidio muy bien encubierto.

- Sin embargo el hecho de que ninguna pistola tenga las capacidad de fuego tan baja como para que con un suicidio la bala perfore tan poco del cráneo, además de que no hubo forma de que dispare la bala a distancia en esa pequeña habitación- le recordó Roger, Johnson asintió con la cabeza esperando la respuesta de su alumna particular, sabía que Elise no se pasaría por alto ese detalle entonces solo le restaba esperar que la respuesta llegaría.

Otra vez Elise se mandó a la boca más de sus confites de chocolates mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente y empezaba a buscar algo en el sobre donde estaban las cosas que necesitaba para explicar el caso, del sobre sacó una pequeña fotografía que se la alcanzó a Roger, en ella se encontraba el cuerpo de hombre, el piso estaba llenó de sangre y en el piso solo se podía ver muchas herramientas de construcción, cercana a la mano derecha del hombre había un gran martillo.

- lo que pasa es que la bala no fue disparada por un arma- le contestó Elise sorprendiendo a los dos profesores pero no así a Near- otra cosa fue lo que hizo que la bala se disparara- les explicó Elise- según los datos que me dieron el señor Andrew Morrison tenía grandes deudas y una familia que cuidar, pero también tenía un gran seguro de vida con el que podrían pagarse todas las deudas de la familia. El señor Morrison dejó todas sus opciones a que su seguro le diera el dinero y se suicido para que su familia pudiera seguir viviendo con el status social que tenían.

- a pesar de que todavía no nos explicaste como el hombre se suicido puedo marcar un error en lo que dices- esta vez fue Roger el que habló- la compañía de seguros no paga si es un suicidio, ¿entonces por que dices que decidió suicidarse si sabía que no le pagarían ni un centavo?

- Porque el señor Morrison se encargaría de suicidarse de una forma que haga parecer un asesinato- le contestó Elise- sin embargo la forma que lo hizo fue errónea, para el suicidio perfecto no se tiene que hacer algo estrambótico que parezca imposible adivinar si se suicidio o no, si no lo que hay que hacer es suicidarse de una forma que no llamé la atención y que parezca o un asesinato o una muerte natural.

- En eso concuerdo contigo- apoyó Near a lo dicho por Elise- sin embargo nos sigues debiendo la explicación de suicidio y también de cómo conseguiste esta imagen- Near tenía en su mano la fotografía del muerto que Elise le había dado a Roger.

- la forma que conseguí la fotografía fue que una persona de mi confianza entró a los archivos de la policía y me la consiguió- reveló Elise- no creo que sea hacer trampa ya que no salí del Wammy's House solo usé lo que tenía a mi mano- los tres examinadores asintieron- mientras que el suicidio se hizo gracias a ese martillo que el señor Morrison tiene en su mano.

- pero Elise, los forenses indicaron que este hombre murió desangrado por el orificio provocado por esta bala- le recordó Johnson mostrándole la imagen de la bala. A pesar de estar recordándole esto a su alumna Johnson sabía que Elise no hablaba por hablar y también tendría ese punto resuelto.

- Si fue la bala la que ingreso en la cabeza del hombre, sin embargo lo que la disparó fue el martillo- les explicó Elise- para que una arma se disparé se acciona un mecanismo al tocar el gatillo que hace que un pequeño martillo golpee la capsula fulminante y esta haga que la pólvora se prenda fuego- Roger y Johnson se sorprendieron ante lo que la chica sabía- si eso se lleva a un martillo más grande usado por un humano y sin contar con el estrecho lugar del cañón del arma hace que el disparo se efectúe pero con una potencia mucho más baja, sin embargo con una suficiente como que para la distancia de donde se golpeo a la munición hiciera que la bala abriera ese orificio en la cabeza haciendo que pareciera que se halla disparado con un arma desde una distancia superior.

Roger estaba sorprendido por la respuesta dada por la joven, según sabia solo tres personas del TOP 5 habían resolvido el caso o por lo menos habían llegado a una conclusión, esas personas eran Weld, Elise y Renzi sin embargo no esperaba que Elise o Renzi hubieran llegado a la conclusión del caso sabiendo ahora lo difícil que era. Mientras que Johnson sonreía orgulloso ante su alumna y la conclusión que había llegado.

- Resolviste el caso de manera satisfactoria- confirmó Near- y ya te he tomado las pruebas suficientes, por favor señorita Blair puede volver a donde antes estaba y esperar a que evaluemos a los dos alumnos que faltan, luego de eso diré mi decisión- Elise asintió para luego retirarse del lugar- que chica más interesante…

Continuará…

Notas de Nero2010: Después de años sin actualizar el primer capítulo reaparezco para continuar con esta historia, la razón de porque no actualice es tan simple como que me olvidé, no creo que a nadie le allá molestado ya que me parece que nadie leyó nada pero bueno.

En el próximo capítulo se va a empezar a ver cual es el plan que Alex tiene en mente, ¿por qué es tan importante el delincuente llamado Kenny para el plan de Alex?, ¿Cómo saldrá Elise en el examen que Near le tomó?

Estas dos dudas, más muchas algunas cosas más, serán reveladas en el tercer capítulo.

Sin más que agregar…

Saludos: Nero2010


End file.
